


Считалочка

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: В этом мире есть единственный Холмс, по-настоящему важный для него. И сейчас Майкрофт понятия не имеет, где Шерлок, что с ним и жив ли он вообще.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Считалочка

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Горизонтальный инцест (намеки на брат/брат, сестра/брат).  
> 3) Вариант развития событий по 4х3, потому для не смотревших — спойлеры к 4 сезону.  
> 4) Автор вдохновился песней THE HARDKISS — Tell Me Brother.  
> 5) ООС (!).

_Tell me brother, how would you feel  
If you saw God holding my hand  
And would you be frightened of what you did?  
Crashing illusions will not force me to kneel  
© THE HARDKISS — Tell Me Brother_

_Nine, ten. Say it again.*_

**  
_Десять._   
**

Будто услышав в голове голос Шерлока, начинающего свой финальный отсчёт, Майкрофт распахивает глаза. В голове отвратительно пусто и одновременно тяжело — действие транквилизатора никогда не проходит без последствий. Но сейчас Майкрофту абсолютно безразлично собственное состояние. Он быстро смаргивает пару раз, пытаясь сфокусироваться на окружающих предметах, и в итоге понимает — в подвальном, судя по сырости заплесневелых стен, помещении он один.

Ни Шерлока, ни Джона поблизости не наблюдается. Здесь только он сам и, как бы глупо и избито это ни звучало, четыре стены. Впрочем, одна из них вся увешана большими экранами, и Майкрофт лишь диву даётся, как от переизбытка влажности ни один из них до сих пор не закоротило. Запястья неприятно ноют — Майкрофт лежит на спине, а руки связаны сзади, и одним небесам известно, сколько времени он провёл в таком положении. Судя по состоянию костюма и затёкшим конечностям, не больше получаса, значит, доза снотворного не была слишком большой — лишь оглушить и слегка запугать.

Да только разве можно запугать Холмсов?

Собственная фамилия заставляет Майкрофта вздрогнуть, потому что в этом мире есть единственный Холмс, по-настоящему важный для него. И сейчас Майкрофт понятия не имеет, где Шерлок, что с ним и жив ли он вообще.

_**Девять.** _

Голос Шерлока, в пару мгновений повзрослевшего и скинувшего излюбленное фриковое поведение, отдаётся в грудной клетке настоящим болезненным спазмом. Майкрофт чуть слышно стонет и пытается перевернуться на бок — он привязан к столу, где лежит сейчас, точно его готовили к приходу патологоанатома, которому требовалось произвести его вскрытие. С пятой попытки тело таки подчиняется разуму, и Майкрофт принимается активно шевелить левым запястьем, дабы ослабить не так уж и ладно завязанный узел. Вся тяжесть мышц сейчас приходится на правую руку, и Майкрофт, ненавидя себя за не лучшую физическую подготовку, давит бессильный рык.

Он должен, он обязан высвободиться! Шерлок сейчас находится во власти Эвр, точно так же, как и его бессменный доктор; и пусть большой приязни к доктору Уотсону Майкрофт не питает, но этот человек слишком дорог Шерлоку. А значит, Майкрофт в ответе и за его жизнь.

Чёртова Эвр. Чёртов Шерринфорд. Чёртовы дядины уговоры много лет назад.

Майкрофт не знает, что можно было бы ещё сделать с девочкой, позволившей себе в пятилетнем возрасте убить другого ребёнка, но… Изоляция от общества ни к чему хорошему не привела. Он собственноручно подписал приказ об их с Шерлоком уничтожении, пусть и с отсрочкой на четверть века.

Рука, на которую он опирается, начинает ныть ещё сильнее, только Майкрофт абсолютно безразличен к любому сигналу собственного организма. Он то натягивает, то ослабляет путы, и едва ли не впервые в жизни молит кого-то там наверху, чтобы с Шерлоком всё было в порядке.

— Скажи это, скажи это ещё раз!

От неожиданности Майкрофт теряет равновесие и снова валится на спину. С внезапно включившихся экранов на него ехидно взирает несколько лет как покойный Мориарти, злобно улыбаясь. Майкрофт прекрасно знает, что это всего лишь запись, но отделаться от мороза, бегущего по спине, не может. Он шумно сглатывает и, пытаясь вновь сосредоточиться на ослаблении пут, пробует игнорировать всё, что слышит.

Только вот Мориарти, точно зная все правила игры придуманной Эвр (кто знает — может, они вместе её создали?), издевательски напевает дурацкую детскую считалку, противно растягивая гласные. Майкрофт прикрывает глаза, не в силах глядеть на ухмылку Джима и, громко дыша через нос, снова дёргает путы.

_Seven, eight. Sorry, I’m late._

_  
**Восемь.**   
_

Когда верёвка на запястьях достаточно слабеет, чтобы можно было попробовать освободиться, Майкрофт готов пустить слезу от облегчения. На это занятие уходит, по его скромным подсчётам, около десяти минут, а он всё ещё понятия не имеет, где же Шерлок. Мориарти, издевательски подмигивая, в седьмой раз принимается нараспев за свою считалку, но каждую цифру, которую тот чеканит, Майкрофт слышит иначе.

Голосом Шерлока.

Больше Майкрофт старается не закрывать глаз, и даже моргает как можно реже — на той стороне век, будто впаянный, находится образ младшего брата, хладнокровно прижимающего пистолет к собственному подбородку. Братец мой… Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову пожертвовать собой? Для этого ведь Майкрофт и находился всегда рядом — чтобы помочь, поддержать, укрыть собой в случае необходимости. А Шерлок пренебрёг такой возможностью, пренебрёг так, как умел делать только он. И этот чёртов отсчёт будет сниться Майкрофту в кошмарах, если, естественно, они выберутся из этой чёртовой ловушки. Чужой ловушки вдалеке от пусть и ненавистной сейчас, но всё же хорошо знакомой Майкрофту клиники. А то, что они больше не в Шерринфорде, ему стало понятно на второй минуте попыток справиться с верёвками.

Совладав с дыханием, Майкрофт рывком садится и окончательно высвобождает руки. На запястьях видны глубокие красные следы, но больше повреждений он пока не обнаруживает. Секунд тридцать уходит на то, чтобы избавиться от пут на ногах, и, пока не очень доверяя собственному организму, Майкрофт пытается встать на ноги.

Колени ожидаемо подкашиваются, и приходится ухватиться за железную поверхность стола. Контроль над дыханием и быстрые установки собственному сознанию должны привести его в относительный порядок за ещё несколько минут. Да только их, лишних, у Майкрофта не так много, можно сказать — вообще нет. Потому что…

_**Семь.** _

Мориарти на экране внезапно застывает и умолкает, оборвав очередной круг своей песенки. Добрый десяток его копий склоняют голову набок, а затем смеются настолько отвратительно, что Майкрофт едва сдерживает порыв закрыть уши руками.

— Простите, я опоздал! — голос Джима звучит слишком издевательски, и Майкрофт многое бы отдал, чтобы иметь возможность сейчас лично впиться руками ему в глотку, дабы навеки заглушить этот голос. Но в этом нет необходимости, Мориарти сам позаботился о своём вечном молчании. Но эта запись… не делает легче. — Хотя не-е-ет! Погоди! Это ты! Ты опоздал! Опоздал-опоздал-опоздал!

Это глумливое «опоздал» бьётся в висках Майкрофта, заставляя его двигаться. Ему плевать на то, что ноги едва слушаются, и сам он постоянно грозит завалиться на спину, только в этот раз — с высоты собственного роста. За время службы в МИ-6 он успел побывать во всякого рода передрягах, правда, пока отсиживался последние несколько лет в правительственных кабинетах, слегка отвык. Но мышцы должны помнить, должны слушаться команд мозга; на то он и Майкрофт Холмс, чтобы заставлять работать всех — даже самого себя.

Долгие семь секунд он добирается до двери в противоположной части комнаты, и та, конечно, предсказуемо заперта. Но Эвр не была бы Эвр, если бы не оставила ему возможности отпереть её, снова попасть в её смертельно опасную игру, попытаться отвоевать своё место под солнцем и… (Майкрофт сглатывает, но признаётся сам себе в очевидном) свою добычу.

О том, что ею является Шерлок, Майкрофт предпочитает не думать.

Он не может так думать о собственном брате. Не должен.

И не будет. Потому что Шерлок — не добыча.

_Он — приз._

За который они с сестрой сражались ещё с детства и который, как наивно считал Майкрофт, приложивший все свои силы к сокрытию существования последней, всегда принадлежал ему.

Осталось лишь доказать это сейчас.

Экраны на мгновение вспыхивают неестественно белым светом, и Майкрофт крепко зажмуривается. Ещё секунда — и комната практически тонет в темноте. Приоткрыв глаза, Майкрофт сразу понимает почему: запись с Мориарти больше не транслируется, теперь у него есть вариант получше.

Ну или похуже — это с какой стороны посмотреть.

С одной — он убеждается, что с Шерлоком и Джоном всё в относительном порядке, потому что на экраны транслируется видео с камер наблюдения.

С другой — и от этого хочется завыть волком — Майкрофт не уверен, сколько это «относительно» продержится ещё.

Шерлок во дворе Масгрейв-холла, их старого родового поместья. Джон — там же, но на добрых пару десятков футов ниже, под землёй. И по плечи в воде. Старый колодец… Банально и умно одновременно.

Майкрофт не слышит их, только видит, как они переговариваются — видимо, обоих снабдили необходимыми устройствами; но оба они уже не выглядят взрослыми мужчинами, которыми показали себя в Шерринфорде.

Сейчас, как никогда раньше, Майкрофт ощущает себя схожим с ними.

_Маленьким потерянным мальчиком, который нуждается в помощи._

— Ты опоздал! — голос Мориарти, доносящийся откуда-то с потолка, где явно находятся динамики, заставляет Майкрофта вздрогнуть.

Только вот никому из них помощи ждать неоткуда. Они должны спасти себя сами.

Майкрофт поджимает губы и внимательно осматривается — Эвр наверняка оставила что-нибудь, что бы подошло в качестве отмычки. Иначе грош цена её игре.

И ей самой. Даже будь она трижды его сестрой.

Да, Майкрофт знает, что обязательно сгорит за такое отношение к родному человеку в аду.

Но сейчас главное не это, главное, чтобы в ад не попал Шерлок.

Его Шерлок.

_Five, six. My name is Fix._

_  
**Шесть.**   
_

Эвр всё ещё умеет удивлять — Майкрофт озадаченно рассматривает даже не отмычку, а ключ, спокойно оставленный ею в единственном ящике стола. Никаких особых усилий для его поисков прикладывать не пришлось, и чутьё подсказывает Майкрофту — это всё не просто так, но противиться желанию взять искомое он не может.

Кусочек железа не греет, не жжёт руки, даже не становится неподъёмным грузом. Куда тяжелее Майкрофту сдерживать собственную услужливую память, которая постоянно проецирует момент, на котором они с Шерлоком и Джоном расстались. Майкрофт никогда не сможет забыть ни ошарашенный взгляд Джона, ни предостерегающе вскинутую вперёд руку Шерлока, спокойно подзывающего каждой очередной цифрой собственную смерть. Это навсегда останется в его собственных Чертогах, только вот сейчас он бы пожелал запихать эти воспоминания куда подальше, в самую отдалённую комнату, присыпать их хламом, накинув сверху пару старых детских одеял, и… И забыть. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Ключ, будто вторя издевательскому смеху Мориарти, время от времени звучащему из невидимых динамиков, трещит и повизгивает в дверном замке, но не поддаётся. Против Майкрофта, как и остальных, играет не просто Эвр Холмс, играет само время. Чем больше каждый из них бездействует, тем меньше возможности спастись — что каждому по отдельности, что сразу всем.

Только вот все Майкрофта мало беспокоят. Его интересует только Шерлок. Только он. Так было, есть и будет всегда. Хоть что-то в этом чёртовом мире должно оставаться незыблемым. Шерлок с детства умудрился стать его константой, привязав к себе невидимыми нитями, и пусть в последующие годы не раз пытался разорвать эту отягощающую его самого родственную связь, этого уже не хотел сам Майкрофт.

Возможно, потому, что он знал — рано или поздно эта привязанность должна сыграть ва-банк. Она станет козырем, не важно чьим — его самого или того же Шерлока, но станет.

И если Майкрофт Холмс был готов однажды пожертвовать собой ради спасения Шерлока, и заодно Джона Уотсона, то почему бы не попытаться сделать это ещё раз?

_**Пять.** _

Просчитывая в уме варианты, Майкрофт до упора вжимает ключ в замочную скважину и со всей оставшейся силы врезается плечом в тяжёлую дверь. Ещё чуть-чуть усилий требуется на то, дабы провернуть этот чёртов кусок металла, но в конце концов удача оказывается на его стороне. Пока дверь аккуратно приоткрывается, Майкрофт прижимается к стене, моля об отсутствии очередной ловушки, и поворачивает голову к экрану.

Воды в колодце всё больше, Джон уже, кажется, вынужден держаться на плаву, и Майкрофт мысленно желает ему удачи. В конце концов, доктор Уотсон — военный, ему не впервой оказываться в отвратительной ситуации, так что он справится. Главное, успеть помочь.

Шерлок, как назло, не попадает ни в одну из доступных взгляду Майкрофта камер, и остаётся лишь надеяться, что он всё ещё жив.

В тёмном коридоре, который открывается перед Майкрофтом, не слышно ни звука, и, вздохнув, он покидает комнату, не забыв прежде сам себя поправить.

Шерлок не _всё ещё_ жив.

Он _совершенно точно_ жив. И будет таковым, пока дышит Майкрофт, и даже после того, как тот перестанет.

Он обязан.

_Three, four. Who’s at the door?_

_  
**Четыре.**   
_

Майкрофт передвигается практически бесшумно, невзирая на то, что ещё полчаса назад мастерски изображал из себя безвольную тушу. Да, по правде говоря, не изображал, а был таковой, но сейчас ему требуется как можно больше собранности и сосредоточенности. В коридоре царит полумрак, и как бы ни хотелось, но приятным его Майкрофт назвать не может. В каждом уголке незнакомого здания вполне может таиться опасность, и от зловещей тишины, прерываемой только его собственными шагами, Майкрофта подташнивает.

Да уж, не такой он всегда надеялся увидеть свою сестру. Не такой он надеялся её воспитать. Точно уж не под стать бездушным злодеям, с которыми они с Шерлоком постоянно боролись всеми средствами, что были им доступны. А сейчас… Если честно, Майкрофт слабо представляет, как можно совладать с безумием Эвр, чтобы спасти в первую очередь Шерлока, но он обязательно попытается.

_Хотя бы потому, что сам пусть лишь и отчасти, но виноват в случившемся._

Внезапно прорезавший тишину шум радиопомех заставляет его молниеносно прижаться к стене — от той невыносимо тянет болотной тиной и настоящей безысходностью, но, по крайней мере, прикосновение к чему-то осязаемому, пусть и неодушевлённому, дарит Майкрофту толику защищенности.

— Кто там у двери?

На этот раз слова считалки произносит не Джим, а сама Эвр, но от этого не становится лучше. Она не тянет гласные, её речь быстра и чётка, отчего сердце лишь ускоряет свой бег.

— Что, братец, ты всё ещё в игре? Тебе так далеко до Шерлока, тебе всегда было до него далеко. А до меня — никакого дела. Ты не хотел со мной играть. Как и он.

Майкрофт пытается не реагировать, хотя каждое слово вонзается в грудь, будто отравленное копьё, проворачиваясь в и без того кровоточащей ране из воспоминаний, сожалений, возможных и невозможных вариантов развития событий. Он считает, что отвечать Эвр в данном случае будет равно признанию собственного бессилия и, в какой-то мере, осознанию проигрыша, а потому лишь прокашливается, всё же давая понять, что её услышали, и снова принимается двигаться вперёд. Знать бы только, куда приведёт его путь.

— Только Шерлока я прощу. И сыграю с ним. А ты недостоин, — рубит Эвр и после этого принимается петь считалочку, но теперь уже на манер Мориарти.

Мимо воли Майкрофт отмечает, что у неё удивительно получается копировать чужие интонации. Хорошая актриса, отличный стратег, гениальный разум, навсегда застывший в модусе пятилетней девочки, обделённой, по её мнению, братским вниманием… Если бы он только мог предвидеть это всё тогда.

Но он не мог.

_**Три.** _

Коридор заканчивается слишком быстро, Майкрофт даже не успевает достаточно привыкнуть к темноте. Его поджидает ещё одна дверь, и внутри что-то обрывается, когда он её видит. Сейчас почему-то Майкрофт уверен, что эту преграду просто так преодолеть не удастся, у Эвр явно должен обнаружиться джокер — пусть даже и последний — в рукаве.

И она разыграет им финальную партию.

Майкрофт не ошибается.

Джокером становится разнообразие звуков, доносящихся из динамиков, коих, судя по всему, в этом помещении в избытке. Сейчас Майкрофт, застыв на месте, вслушивается в интонации Шерлока — растерянного, испуганного, но всё ещё пытающегося разгадать «последнюю проблему», как назвала свою загадку сама Эвр, и от голоса младшего брата в груди расплывается долгожданное тепло. По крайней мере, Шерлок жив. И хотя Эвр совершенно точно не в себе, она не позволит Шерлоку умереть; в противном случае она никогда не узнает, каково это — играть с ним по-настоящему, по правилам, которые действуют для обоих, а не только для него. Майкрофт уверен, она бы хотела быть с ним на равных, не диктовать условия, а подчиняться им точно так же, как и сам Шерлок. Но только надолго ли её хватит?

Голос Шерлока прерывается то срывающимся на истерику Джоном, то плачущей девочкой, находящейся в падающем самолёте, и от этого неприятно холодит ладони. Из-за всех переживаний о Шерлоке Майкрофт совершенно забыл об этом «задании» Эвр, но, если честно, несмотря даже не несколько сотен жизней, которые сейчас находятся под угрозой, ему по-прежнему дороже всех лишь один человек на свете.

И сейчас Эвр абсолютно спокойно сообщает этому человеку, что Майкрофт обманывал его всю их сознательную жизнь.

Имя Виктора Тревора, срывающееся с губ Шерлока, заставляет колени Майкрофта подкоситься, и он, сам от себя не ожидая, сползает по стене, так и не преодолев проклятые пару шагов, оставшихся до двери, ведущей, возможно, в никуда.

Он ожидает всего, но только не пары коротких всхлипов, которые, несомненно, издаёт Шерлок. Смотреть и даже слышать, как он плачет, Майкрофт не мог никогда. Притворялся ли Шерлок или же действительно показывал своё небезразличие таким образом — слёзы брата всегда кромсали сердце Майкрофта на мелкие ошмётки. Сейчас же — в этом нет ни капли сомнения — скорбь и непонимание Шерлока искренние, и это бьёт наотмашь.

— Ты… Ты убила моего лучшего друга.

Эвр говорит хлёстко и зло, это не глушат даже динамики:

— Я тоже хотела лучшего друга, а у меня никого не было. Никого. Никого.

_Никого…_

Майкрофта так и тянет спросить, отчего же никого, если он всегда был рядом; да вот только ему и без того прекрасно известен единственно возможный ответ.

Майкрофт, как и его разум, никогда не интересовали Эвр. Потому что она, равно как и он сам, были обеспокоены одним — вниманием Шерлока.

У Майкрофта рано или поздно получилось им завладеть, пусть ради этого даже и пришлось превратиться в один из самых раздражительных факторов в жизни Шерлока.

Эвр же смиренно ждала подходящего для «игры» момента очень, очень долго: годы, проведённые «один на один» с собственным разумом, не добавили ей рациональности в принимаемых решениях, а наоборот — научили просчитывать и завлекать. Завлекать в искусно расставленные ловушки и заставлять принимать её правила. И в конце концов она разыграла свою партию, отчаянно надеясь прибрать Шерлока к своим рукам.

Майкрофт на мгновение жмурится, огромным усилием воли отгоняя дурные мысли прочь.

Ожидание и промедление слишком угнетающе действуют не только на Эвр. Если бы ситуация не казалась столь патовой, то Майкрофт, наверное, даже позволил бы себе рассмеяться.

Только вот сейчас ему не до смеха.

_One, two. How are you?_

**  
_Два._   
**

В том, что Шерлок сейчас сложит все имеющиеся сведения воедино, чтобы разгадать загадку спасения Джона Уотсона, Майкрофт не сомневается. Он, конечно, понятия не имеет, чем глупая песенка, сочинённая Эвр давным-давно, сможет помочь — он пытался разложить её с помощью всевозможных кодов не один год после изоляции сестры в Шерринфорде, но раз за разом терпел неудачу. Во всяком случае, если это и под силу кому-то сделать, то только Шерлоку.

Вера Майкрофта в Шерлока безгранична, пусть он никогда в этом и не признается ему лично.

Шум в динамиках прекращается, затем слышится плеск воды и обрывок какой-то фразы Джона, а затем наступает тишина. Ненадолго, естественно. Сейчас голос Эвр звучит абсолютно спокойно, будто это не она с полминуты назад плакала, признаваясь Шерлоку, что «всего лишь хотела поиграть».

— Как твои дела, братец?

Майкрофт прикрывает глаза, всё ещё не чувствуя в ватных ногах необходимой твёрдости. Он не скажет, не скажет ей ни слова, она не заслужила, она заставила Шерлока пережить детскую потерю, во многом предопределившую всю его дальнейшую жизнь, снова, и он, на правах старшего брата, не может ей этого простить.

Вернее, не простит. Никогда. Что бы она ни сделала дальше (в том, что от Эвр можно ожидать чего-то хорошего, Майкрофт сильно сомневается).

— Не устал прозябать на холодном полу? Но, впрочем, ты сам виноват. Не следовало хватать руками всякие не принадлежащие тебе вещи, — Эвр умолкает на пару мгновений, будто отвлёкшись на наблюдение за кем-то (хотя ладно, Майкрофту стоит признать, что он знает за кем). — Лучше бы так и остался в той комнате. Но ты всё равно не сможешь помешать. Ты проиграл, братец, слышишь? Про-иг-рал.

Только теперь Майкрофт понимает, отчего организм до сих пор не оправился после действия транквилизатора — ключ от комнаты, в которую его поместили, явно был испачкан каким-то веществом, которое, проникнув сквозь кожные поры, расслабило мышцы ещё больше. Небеса, как же он был доверчив!

— И глуп, — будто точно зная, о чём Майкрофт сейчас думает, добавляет Эвр, рассмеявшись. Её смех низок и груб, Майкрофту кажется, будто этот звук сейчас царапает ему барабанные перепонки, но в следующие несколько мгновений всё затихает. Не слышно даже искусственных радиопомех, сопровождающих его добрую половину «путешествия» через коридор.

Майкрофт в который раз пытается заставить тело подчиниться, и когда ему удаётся подняться на трясущихся ногах, придерживаясь правой рукой за стену, он готов самолично вручить себе медаль за выдержку и упрямство. Хваленое холмсовское, к слову.

До двери всего пара футов, и он убеждён, что сможет добраться, а дальше пальцы в кровь расцарапает, лишь бы выбраться отсюда, лишь бы добраться до Эвр, лишь бы убедить её держаться подальше от Шерлока. Майкрофт готов позволить ей убить себя, только пусть она пообещает, что никогда в жизни не прикоснётся к Шерлоку, не заставит его страдать.

Дурацких сантиментов оказывается в переизбытке в жизни Майкрофта Холмса. Кто бы только узнал — поднял бы на смех. Сглатывая вязкую и горькую слюну, Майкрофт размышляет, что первым, кто бы презрительно фыркнул, услышав его мысли, стал бы Шерлок. Ну и пусть. Это не слишком высокая плата за его спасение.

Сделать последний шаг оказывается слишком трудно — вещество, которым был покрыт ключ, невероятно быстро распространяется по организму, заставляет постепенно впадать в анабиоз, отключаться. _Но упрямство, помнишь, Майкрофт?_ На нем он и держится из последних сил, надеясь выдержать.

До его слуха доносятся какие-то не поддающиеся опознанию звуки, и он собирает всю волю в кулак, дабы проявить чудеса «догадливости», как однажды назвал умение наблюдать и подмечать детали всё тот же Джон Уотсон.

Распахнувшаяся дверь.

Пара быстрых шагов.

Самый знакомый на свете голос.

И женский, нет — девичий плач.

На чистом упрямстве Майкрофт шагает вперёд, тут же приваливаясь к дверному косяку, и со всей силы дёргает дверь на себя. Та поддаётся не просто легко, а ещё и на удивление бесшумно.

— Всё время, закрывая глаза, я оказываюсь в самолёте, — шепчет Эвр, прикрыв глаза и раскачиваясь в стороны, приобняв себя руками. Она прекрасно играет жертву, и даже Шерлок, сидящий возле неё на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не в силах этого разгадать. Майкрофт запоздало корит себя за то, что не понял, что никакой возможной авиакатастрофы не было и быть не могло, но не в силах издать ни звука, дабы предупредить Шерлока. Эвр, будто чувствуя присутствие ещё кого-то, кроме Шерлока, всхлипывает ещё правдивей. — Я потерялась… Я одна… И… никто не слышит меня.

Когда Шерлок, проявляющий воистину ангельское понимание и всепрощение, убеждает Эвр открыть глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, Майкрофт прекрасно осознаёт, что в этот момент действительно является проигравшим. Даже со своего места, тяжело фокусируясь на предметах вокруг, он подмечает, как подрагивает нижняя губа Эвр, как «честно» выглядят её слёзы, катящиеся по щекам, как дрожат руки у Шерлока.

Когда он обнимает Эвр, Майкрофт чувствует, будто в груди кто-то невидимый прожигает дыру. Даже если Эвр сейчас ударит Шерлока в спину ножом, Майкрофт не сможет помочь: препарат парализовал практически всё тело, и он едва удерживает себя в вертикальном положении. Эвр, будто и вправду не веря в происходящее, не сразу, но всё-таки обвивает своими руками талию Шерлока, а затем прячет лицо где-то в изгибе его шеи.

Шерлок шепчет что-то глупое, но, без сомнения, успокаивающее, убеждает её поверить, что он рядом, что он не бросит, что она больше никогда не будет одна, даже не понимая, что попался в чужие сети. Судорожно всхлипнув, Эвр на короткое мгновение поднимает голову, без труда находя взглядом практически уплывшего в бессознательное состояние Майкрофта, и дарит ему широкую ухмылку. Ей не нужно слов, чтобы донести Майкрофту простую истину.

_«Шах и мат, братец._

_Ты проиграл._

_Шерлок мой»._

Майкрофт понятия не имеет, Мориарти ли научил её так улыбаться, или же это сама Эвр привила Джиму такую привычку, но именно у того улыбка выходила настолько зловещей. Сердце, кажется, проваливается в дыру, которой нет конца-края. Будто убедившись в том, что всё прошло так, как было задумано, Эвр разрывает их зрительный контакт, снова утыкаясь в плечо Шерлоку.

Короткий укол в шею и широкая ладонь, накрывающая рот, дабы предотвратить любой лишний звук, способный отвлечь Шерлока от «счастливого воссоединения с сестрой», для Майкрофта не становятся уж такой неожиданностью. Во всяком случае, он назвал бы Эвр глупой, проверни она сама это всё без помощников.

Прежде чем встретиться с такой внезапно привлекательной темнотой, Майкрофт успевает подумать о том, что он чертовски паршивый старший брат, не сумевший защитить никого из своих родных. (Шерлока, Шерлока, всегда только Шерлока.) И что толку с правительственных должностей, возможностей и агентов в распоряжении, когда ты лично проявляешь слишком много слабости?

Сантименты — он всегда был в этом уверен — губят людей.

Губят они и его самого.

Он ещё даже не подозревает, что очнётся спустя пару часов в палате самой обычной клиники и будет вынужден держать разговор с обеспокоенным происходящим инспектором Лестрейдом, который сразу же отправится докладывать Шерлоку о самочувствии Майкрофта.

Он даже помыслить не может, что по истечении нескольких недель будет изображать сердобольного брата, великодушно простившего сестру и искренне раскаявшегося в том, что много лет назад согласился на хранение тайны её местопребывания.

А уж наблюдение за исполнением Шерлоком и Эвр концерта для двух скрипок, да ещё и вместе с родителями, ему, вообще, сложно представить.

Как и короткие, якобы незначительные взгляды, которыми они с Эвр постоянно будут обмениваться.

Майкрофт Холмс может проиграть битву, но не войну, ведь последнее означает абсолютный крах.

Крушение же пока всё ещё непозволительно, потому что у него по-прежнему есть кое-кто, о ком нужно заботиться. Об этом Майкрофт помнит всегда.

Голос этого «кое-кого» сейчас вновь звучит в голове, всё-таки умудряясь закончить проклятую считалку, начатую в Шерринфорде.

Майкрофт утомлённо закрывает глаза, надеясь на то, что всё-таки когда-нибудь проснётся.

_**Один.** _

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале считалочка идёт в правильной последовательности — от одного до десяти. В переводе это будет звучать примерно так:  
> «Раз, два. Как твои дела?  
> Три, четыре. Кто там у двери?  
> Пять, шесть. Меня зовут мистер Фикс.  
> Семь, восемь. Простите, я опоздал.  
> Девять, десять. Повтори всё снова».


End file.
